Far Away
by Tjay M
Summary: Like any relationship, fights happen. This is the tale of two lovers reunited after an angry outburst that separated them long enough to realize how much they love each other. Written for Jislane! M for a reason.


Title: Far Away  
>Chapter: One-Shot<br>Rating: M  
>Warnings: Smut, Fluff, OOC Sheldon… I think.<br>Summary: Like any relationship, fights happen. This is the tale of two lovers reunited after an angry outburst that separated them long enough to realize how much they love each other.  
>Disclaimer: I do not own TBBT or the song "Far Away" by Nickelback I also don't own the TV show 'Haven' I just like watching it. I just borrowed them for the purpose of wooing Miss Jislane! I hope you're wooed.<br>Beta: MyOwnStar – isn't she just awesome!

So to Jislane… every single writer in the Shenny world knows who this girl is, she gives positive and upbeat reviews to everyone, which I know brighten my day every time I post a chapter or a one-shot! So cheers from myself and MyOwnStar. Thanks for all the great reviews Jislane! This one is for you.

-Tjay M

X

His deep blue eyes stared at the empty bed that sat centered in their bedroom. The sheets were crisp, winkle free and fresh in soft baby blue, her second favorite color. Pillows fluffed and rested side by side, only she was not here to claim her pillow tonight. The last time he slept alone was when she was filming on location in Canada, and even then it was only a week and they had still spoken through Skype every night. He heard her voice and saw her face as she told him she loved him and would see him soon.

But that was a another time, and this was so much different. This time she wasn't filming on location some place far away, this time she was just gone. _Gone_. Those words stung in ways he couldn't even begin to describe. This time she left in fit of rage, screaming out how she never wanted to see him ever again. Strangely, the scent of her perfume still lingered in the air, the smell of her shampoo seemed to be fused into the pillow he had spent last night clinging to. Needless to say he had not slept well since the night the door slammed shut in his face.

He was rational, logical, and emotionally reserve and he avoided confrontation while she ran into it head first. She was always overly emotional, irrational and hormonal; sadly, she also overreacted when it came to simplest things. He wished he could place all the blame on her for those reasons, but then he would be lying, and he hated lying. Maybe he should have been more understanding of how she was feeling, maybe he should have pulled her into his arms and told her everything would be okay, maybe he should have kissed away all her tears and maybe she would still be here. He didn't do any of these things and now she was _gone. _

He had believed he was the one who had the reason to be upset. In her television show, 'Haven', her character had a romantic scene with her love interest on the show. Yes, she had told him about it, but that didn't mean he was prepared to watch his girlfriend kiss another man on national television. Yes, he was aware it was part of her job and she was still at home with him every night, but those facts didn't make it hurt any less when he watched it.

Two years ago they were just friends and neighbours living across the hall from each other. A year ago she moved in bringing only her personal belongings and her bed. It was deemed that his bed wasn't big enough for the two of them to share. The five months he 'dated' Amy Farrah Fowler hadn't even progressed pass one kiss and simple hand holding. But with her… with Penny… he found himself in her sheets after only a few weeks. It was a month after their first night together when they started sleeping in the same bed every night, never had slept apart since (minus the one week she was away filming). It seemed only natural for her to move in when Leonard moved out to be with Pryia in India.

Now he was standing over the bed she brought with her with his hands shaking and his brain trying too hard to wrap itself around everything that happened last night. It was funny how he could solve any math problem, understand the laws of physics, could grasp any game, learn any language and yet was still unable to figure out how the female mind worked.

Sheldon heard his cell phone ringing and pulled it from his pocket and froze. Staring back at him was a Nebraska area code blinking on his screen. He wanted to answer but his fingers wouldn't move.

_**-This time, This place  
>Misused, Mistakes<br>Too long, Too late  
>Who was I to make you wait<br>Just one chance  
>Just one breath<br>Just in case there's just one left  
>'Cause you know,<br>you know, you know-**_

_It was just another boring Friday night. Penny wouldn__'__t be home for another hour or so. He had recorded this week__'__s episode of Haven. They were already shooting the next season while this season aired. He wasn__'__t a huge fan of the plot or the book it was based off, but with her as their lead actress he never missed an episode even if he had to watch it later. _

_He chose the show off the list of recorded programs that were set for when they were gone and swiftly moved to his seat. Hitting the play button he settled in to watch her solve a supernatural mystery. For so many years he mocked her acting skills. Never did he dream she would actually make on a television series that was quiet popular, even if the only reason it was popular was because the lead actress was stunningly beautiful. _

_He was half way into the show when before the scene that caught his attention began. Penny__'__s character was alone in the room with the male detective, one minute they were going over some piece of evidence, the next she was pinned to the wall, sharing a heated kiss with her co-star. He knew he should be rational about it, but the jealousy stirred inside of him. It burned like a wildfire he could not begin to control and almost surprised him in its intensity. His fists balled at his sides, and he hit the power button on the remote and the screen went black. So did his vision when he heard the key enter the lock. _

_The blonde haired beauty dropped her purse beside the bowl she dropped her keys in. Sheldon glared at her from his seat._

"_What__'__s up?" Her question was innocent and calm as she stood in the doorway staring back at him, looking confused._

"_Oh nothing much, just finished watching your make out session with Lucas Bryant." His condescending response was layered with sarcasm. His icy blue eyes held her emerald green orbs in a heated stare of wills._

"_Sheldon, seriously? You know it'__s just a television show. Why are getting so upset?" She continued to be calm, seemingly trying to defuse the situation before it got out of hand. _

_He threw the remote to the floor before returning his gaze to the stunning beauty standing in front of him._

"_I don'__t know…. Maybe watching my girlfriend having another man__'__s tongue in her mouth might possibly bother me? God knows what else of his you__'__ve had in your mouth." He couldn__'__t even stop the words coming out of his mouth even if he wanted to. The flood gates where open and it was all going to pouring out like a broken dam. _

"_What?" She hissed in disbelief. "What did you just say?" She took a few steps towards him, the __sting of his words showed on her face. He could see the flash of hurt reflecting back at him. _

"_What? Your high school didn't teach you to understand simple English?" he retorted. He finally stood from his perch on the couch squaring his shoulders and narrowing his eyes at her._

"_Sheldon! Why are you being like this? That scene was shot a year ago and he'__s just my co-worker, nothing more…," she paused for a moment and he registered the pleading look on her face. He took the sight of her standing before him, those jeans that were just a size too small causing them to hug every dangerous curve on her body, and the clinging tank top that really did show too much cleavage, barely hidden under her unbuttoned brown jacket. "Do you really think that little of me, after eight years of friendship?" She lowered her voice to a whisper and looked up at him. She took another step forward, and reached her arms out._

"_Once a whore always a whore," Sheldon snapped back. He froze with a gasp as the realization of what he just said echoed off the walls of his brain. He watched her face fall and the look in her eyes told him that comment had cut her deep, right in the heart__. He could see the tears welling up in her eyes. "Penny, I__'__m sorry I didn__'__t…."_

"_Really? I don'__t ever say a word when all the under grad girls flirt with you every chance they get, you think that doesn__'__t hurt me? All of them are like ten years younger than me and all but dry humping you," she seethed under her breath. He watched as the hurt in her eyes was quickly replaced with anger, tears still falling._

"_That'__s hardly the same thing. You don__'__t see me with my tongue rammed down their throats, now do you?" was his scathing reply, his voice rising to match her higher pitch. _

"_You'__ve had your ass grabbed more times than I can count," she pointed out._

_He paused for moment before replying, "I refer to my previous statement." _

"_So, what you'__re saying is I__'__m a whore because of my job, but it__'__s totally okay for you get felt up every day at your job?" She was almost screaming at him now. _

"_There'__s a big difference between unwanted sexual harassment and willingly throwing yourself into the bed of your co-workers." He lowered his scathing tone. His hands now seemed to be connected to his mouth as they were moving at their own will and pointing at her. _

"_When have you made a complaint to the university about it?" she shot out with a smug tone. _

_He was caught off guard with her question. His only answer was the honest one, "I haven__'__t…." _

"_Then it'__s not unwanted sexual contact is it?" He could hear the smugness in her voice and she crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at him accusingly._

"_Yes, it is. But that'__s not the point, Penny," he defended. He really didn__'__t like where she was leading the argument. It was completely off topic. _

_She was screaming when the words left her lips, "You know what, Sheldon! I don__'__t care about whatever your point is. This conversation is over and so are we now that I know what you really think of me." She didn__'__t say another word as she spun on her heel, grabbing her purse and keys. She slammed the door with a enough force he thought she might rattle it off the hinges. _

"_PENNY!" Sheldon called out after her but she was gone. Gone._

_The last image he may ever have of her, besides on television, was her tear streaked face turning away. _

_**-That I love you  
>I have loved you all along<br>And I miss you  
>Been far away for far too long<br>I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
>and you'll never go<br>Stop breathing if  
>I don't see you anymore-<strong>_

Penny blinked when she passed the sign leading her to her home town, just as the sun was peeking up over the horizon. She was really surprised that she had driven this far away from Pasadena… and from him. She had been so mad when she got in her car she didn't even have a plan she just started the car and hit the highway. She was only 20 miles away from her parents drive way now. Her hands had finally stopped shaking and her breathing finally started to level out.

On the road, her mind actually wandered to the guys she was with before Sheldon. In her anger, she was trying to decide if a relationship with him was worth it. It had to be…right? After all, prior to him, the most recent meaningful relationships she'd had as of late consisted of a thirty-six hour sexual adventure with a random guy. After which, she felt more worthless than before. Sheldon never made her feel worthless…until last night.

She knew she should have turned around a long time ago, give themselves both time to cool off and return home to talk to him, but the Sheldon she had met at the door last night wasn't the Sheldon she knew and loved. No, that was a side of him she had never encountered before, and his words had hurt. She just needed time to clear her head, but driving all the way to Nebraska wasn't what she had planned to happen.

She let out a heavy sigh as her parents' driveway came closer and closer to her through the windshield. If she was going to turn around and go all the way back to Pasadena, she would need a shower first. The old barn, the wooden fence posts and even the old ranch-style farm house she had grown up in looked worn. She trudged her way to the door and took a deep breath in. She opened the door and walked in without even bothering to knock. Then again, why would she, this was home.

Penny greeted her parents with her best fake smile and told them she would be back but she just really needed a shower after such a long drive. She climbed the stairs and found herself in the old familiar bathroom. She looked in the mirror she had spent many years applying her make up in. Sighing at the vision before she, she hated that she looked like something the cat drug in. When the hot water hit her weary body, her mind started to wander.

She couldn't help but laugh, after all these years and all the changes Sheldon still held firm to his routines and schedules. Somehow she found that he was something solid she could hold on to when everything else didn't seem to work out. He was the constant to her chaos. She hadn't really stopped drinking completely but she was definitely a homebody now, spending her weekends cuddled up to her whack-a-doodle scientist. It was more fun than anyone outside would think knowing Sheldon, but they really didn't know _her _Sheldon. Most nights ended with them going to bed, but sleeping was the last thing on their 'to do' list when they hit the sheets.

Lucas was a sweet guy and all, fun to work with and said his lines as if he meant them, but that was truly all that was between them. They were just two actors playing out a script for a paycheck. He could never make her feel the way Sheldon did. The money wasn't that great but it was job, nothing more, and he knew that this show would have steamy scenes like in it; she'd told him that from the day she got the part. The on screen kiss they shared was just a kiss, but when Sheldon kissed her, it made her knees weak and her body tingle. How could he ever think she wanted anyone else but him?

Sheldon was hurt she could tell just by the look in his eyes when she walked in. He had probably just watched the episode in question just moments before. Maybe if she had shown up a few minutes later he wouldn't have said anything, maybe if she walked over to him and hugged him he wouldn't have said those awful things. But she hadn't. Instead she brought up those silly grad students who flirted with him to get good grades from their psycho teacher. She knew he didn't give them a passing glance and usually flipped out whenever one of them tried to, or actually did, touch him. They learned their lesson after that. No one wants psycho Dr. Cooper twitching and freaking out at them. Her heart hurt when the words he said came flooding back to her.

_**-On my knees, I'll ask  
>Last chance for one last dance<br>'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
>All of hell to hold your hand<br>I'd give it all  
>I'd give for us<br>Give anything but I won't give up  
>'Cause you know,<br>you know, you know-**_

"_Cut! Okay that'__s a wrap for today. Have a good weekend guys. We__'__ll see you back here 8am Monday morning!" the director__'__s voice called out. _

_Penny bid her farewells to the cast members. They were going to hit the town and had invited her to join them, and as much as she wanted to, she declined. Tonight was Chinese food and vintage game night and Sheldon decided on Mario Kart Racing just because she asked him to play it with her. He may have said it was below his intelligence level, but he agreed to play it regardless. She almost squealed herself out of her seat when he finally huffed __'__alright!__'_

_She hit the highway leading from LA to Pasadena. Her mind wondering what tonight had in store for her. Sheldon may follow all his routines outside the bedroom door, but once that bedroom door closed there was no set rules for anything. It was the one place in whole world where he would let go of control and give into his __'__human side__'__ as they say. _

_She could feel herself getting aroused just thinking about what was going to happen behind that bedroom door. She could feel herself grinning from ear to ear as she rolled into her parking spot, which was Leonard__'__s old spot, right beside what used to be her old spot. As she climbed the stairs her excitement kept building up steam. Hell, she was ready to pounce on him as she walked into the apartment. _

_She slid her key in the door and was met with a very angry looking Sheldon sitting in his __'__spot__'__.The last time she saw that look on his face was when he found out about the can opener gag the boys had played on him during his artic exhibition. _

"_What'__s up?" she asked offering him a simple smile. The response she received was the last thing she could have ever expected, especially from Sheldon. The whole thing ended with her storming out of their apartment. _

_**-That I love you  
>I have loved you all along<br>And I miss you  
>Been far away for far too long<br>I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
>and you'll never go<br>Stop breathing if  
>I don't see you anymore-<strong>_

She visited with her parents for the day. She informed them she was going to head back to Pasadena and she had only come up to visit due to her weekend off, which was a lie. She picked up the phone and dialed his number. She was stunned when it went to voicemail. That hurt. Sheldon had an 'answer the phone or the world will fall into anarchy' mentality. She was still going back to the apartment either way, she had to at least talk to him.

Penny was aware of how Sheldon must be feeling, seeing her kissing someone else, even if it was just on a television screen. He wasn't exactly the type of guy who wanted to share his toys and she could only imagine he felt the same way about his girlfriend.

The sun was setting when she rolled into her parking spot. This time it wasn't excitement that had her shaking but rather outright nervousness. She took her time climbing the stairs, her legs felt weak. She could feel her heart racing when she finally stopped in front of 4A. The door was unlocked and with a heavy sigh she pushed the door open.

Sheldon wasn't in the open space of the living room or kitchen. She was tempted to call out his name but she had a pretty good idea on where he was. She closed the door behind her as quietly as possible, slipping her shoes off and dropping her keys and purse. With cat like grace, something she normally did not have, she crossed the floor of the living room and made a beeline to their bedroom door.

She opened the door to find Sheldon sitting on her side of the bed staring at the phone in his shaking hand.

"Hey," she softly greeted him.

His eyes shot in her direction, looking surprised by her presence and was he… crying? He didn't have tears dripping off his face, but the red rimmed eyes and discolored trails on his cheeks were a dead give-a-away that at some point… he… cried… over… _her._

"Penny!" Sheldon exclaimed as jumped to his feet, his phone falling forgotten on his floor. He stared at her as if she was just a mirage. "Penny…," this time he repeated her name with a breathy tone, a sigh of relief but with more words to follow. "I'm… I… I… I'm so sorry, I really didn't mean…." He was almost trembling at this point with his eyes closed like he waiting to be hit or something, who knows what really goes on in his head.

"Sheldon, it's alright, everything will be alright," she soothed as she reached out and pulled him into her arms. He buried his face in her hair and slowly his arms linked around her waist and pulled her closer.

"I thought you left…," he whispered in her ear. "I don't want you to leave." His voice was quiet against the recess of her neck as he pressed soft kisses against the exposed skin, slowly working his way up to ear. "Please don't leave me…."

_**-So far away  
>Been far away for far too long<br>So far away  
>Been far away for far too long<br>But you know, you know, you know-**_

"Sheldon, I'm not going anywhere." She nuzzled herself against his shoulder as the words left her mouth. "I'll never leave you."

Penny gasped when Sheldon's lips touched against hers in a soft kiss. She could have melted in his embrace. She returned the efforts passionately letting her tongue flick against his lower lip, silently begging for permission to deepen the kiss.

Their tongues danced together in a battle of will, both fighting for dominance. Tonight Penny let him have it, she backed off and let him explore her. His hands caressed the curve of her hips before slipping under her jacket to rub up her back; he stopped at her shoulders to push the jacket off her body. His hands spanned down her back again and gripped the hem of her tank top. He broke the heated kiss and pulled the article of clothing over her head, quickly folding it and tossing it to the computer desk chair only meters away. She noticed her jacket was also folded, not quite as neatly, and resting on the chair.

Penny shivered when Sheldon's fingers ghosted over every inch of her exposed flesh, touching, exploring, caressing, as she leaned her head back and let out a stifled groan. He added more pressure to his touch as he wandered over her exposed upper body until reaching the last article of clothing, her bra, which stood between his fingers and one of many sensitive zones. It also joined the growing pile of clothes.

Sheldon couldn't stop himself from grinding his hips against her pelvis, his growing erection rubbing against her. Slender fingers caressed over her breasts, sweeping gently over her pebbled nipples, eliciting another moan from her swollen, glossy lips. His hands continued to tweak and pinch the hardened buds under his fingertips while using the weight of his body to shift her towards to bed.

She groaned when his hot lips started teasing the flesh on her neck, his fingers still working on her breasts. Suddenly, she felt herself being pushed back, her knees crumbled against the mattress effectively seating her on the bed, bringing her eye level to the tent in his pants. She reached out and started rubbing his thighs slowly working her way up to release him from the confines of his pants.

She let out a startled sound when he pulled her hands away from his body. "No, I'm not finished." It was a simple statement but had her holding her breath. She wondered what he meant… he didn't mean… _that_ did he?

Sheldon was an outstanding lover, he really was, but the one thing he refused to do, no how much she begged and pleaded (claiming it to be unsanitary), was kiss her or put his tongue down _there_. He had even fought against her when she attempted to perform the art of oral sex on him, until he experienced her licking up his erection, suddenly he didn't mind anymore.

He pushed her down on to her back and caught her lips in a soul searing kiss. He pulled back slowly and ghosted his lips over her skin leaving a trail of heat in his wake. The flick of his tongue over the rosy pink bud on her right breast had her arching off the bed with a loud moan. He caught the hard nub between his teeth and pulled on it slightly before wrapping his skilled lips around it and sucking. His fingers caught its twin and proceeded to match the motions of his mouth with the movements of his fingers.

Penny groaned at the sensation, he was very talented with his tongue even if this was usually was as low as he went. Sheldon abandoned the peak his mouth had teased to capture the other between his teeth. Penny's combed her fingers through his hair as he repeated his arousing torture on her body.

She whimpered when his lips pulled away from her body again, but was replaced with a gasp when she felt his lips trailing kisses down towards her stomach.

"Sheldon…," she called out as his tongue teased her navel, she writhed under his touch.

The button on her jeans popped open while slender fingers pulled the zipper down. Carefully he slid the pants down her legs, he folded them neatly and tossed them to the chair, before returning his gaze to the black thong that stood between him and all of Penny.

He traced the outline of the black garment, his fingers running along her inner thighs before rubbing down her damp barrier protected flesh, touching her in her intimate areas; he teased the pleasure center of her body in a slow circular motion.

Penny's fist bundled up the sheets as the shivers raked through her body. Her moans echoed around them as he continued the tortuous pace. His nibbled and kissed her inner thigh as he worked her body into a hyper arousal. The black barrier was soaking wet and her body was writhing, and he could feel the beginning tremors of her orgasm building.

In a swift motion he stripped away the last obstruction separating her from him. The slippery velvet flesh moved against his fingers when Penny started rocking her hips. He drew out her pleasure with his teasing against her core before using his hands to steady her moving pelvis. The hot tongue flicked over the hard nub eliciting a very vocal response. He had never ventured down here orally before and was unsure of what he was supposed to do. He decided to repeat his previous motion a few times before switching the direction of his tongue, swirling it around her. The tremor of her orgasm rocked her body causing her to tense up, her legs shaking, back arching as she screamed out his name.

Sheldon pulled away from her again and took in the sight of her flushed and quivering body before him, and those beautiful green eyes with the affectionate sparkle. He could get lost in those eyes for all eternity. However, the throbbing of his own situation pulled him back to reality. He pushed himself to his feet and in a fevered rush he removed his clothes and folded them neatly-ish (rolled into a ball in his haste). He was always compelled through his own obsessive compulsiveness to be as neat as he could, and with that, piled his own clothes on the desk.

Penny expected to return the favor for him, she even pushed herself up to a seated position on the bed and reached out for him. "Sheldon!" she squealed when he pushed her down onto back. He caught her in another kiss as he found his position between her thighs. It was his turn to groan when his erection rubbed against the slick wet heat of her entrance.

"It's all about you. It's always been about you," he whispered in her ear as he positioned his tip against her core. With as much willpower as he could muster up at this point, he slowly pushed himself inside her tight, wet body. "Ohhhh…." It seemed Penny wasn't the only one getting revved up considering he hadn't even started to thrust and he almost lost it.

He planted gentle kisses across her chest and up her neck when he reached her ear he nibbled on the flesh, careful not catch her earring. He started rocking his hips and grinding himself into her. With each thrust he aimed deeper until he found a steady pace. His hands tangled themselves in her hair. His heavy breathing turned into soft groans against her ear.

Penny's nails raked down his back in a light scratch, coming back up to shoulders before sliding down to rest on his biceps. She wrapped her legs around his hips, causing the angle of his thrusts to change, hitting that spot somewhere inside her that left her calling out his name over and over as she reached closer to another climax. Her body tightened and pulsed around him. He couldn't hold off any longer and let his release take him over the edge.

Spent, he rested his forehead on her shoulder. "I love you, Penny," was mumbled shyly against her skin. He nuzzled against her shoulder before pulling himself away from her and lying down beside her.

"I love you too, Sheldon," she whispered back, catching his lower lip in her teeth. She pulled on it gently before releasing and cuddling up against him.

_**-I wanted  
>I wanted you to stay<br>'Cause I needed  
>I need to hear you say<br>That I love you  
>I have loved you all along<br>And I forgive you  
>For being away for far too long<br>So keep breathing  
>'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore<br>Believe it  
>Hold on to me and, never let me go<br>Keep breathing  
>'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore<br>Believe it  
>Hold on to me and, never let me go<br>Keep breathing-**_

_**-Fin-**_

So Jislane… how do you like it?

Finally for those of you who are interested.

Jislane sent me this: I was thinking about this one prompt where both Sheldon and Penny have been together for a few months now Penny's is now on a famous drama/sic-fi show and Sheldon is getting closer than ever in achieving his Nobel Prize though she's been noticing almost every female graduate student hitting on him more often than usual since he's been taking care of himself lately over the few months (which is slightly true lol) and Penny gets upset over it but she won't admit to anyone not even him. Sheldon on the other hand is sick and tired of having every guy staring at her when they go out together or whenever he's forced to see her kissing one of her male co-star during the romantic scenes in the show she's been performing in one day they both just snap at each other and avoid each other for about an hour until they both just can't take the guilt anymore and head on out to apologize to one another which leads to a rather sensual apology ;D

**I made a few changes as you already read. 1. Penny and Sheldon have been together for two years, 2. They live together sharing a bed, 3. They part for the entire night before returning. I could no include every detail of the prompt into this fic but I think you will enjoy it all the same. I know Nebraska and Pasadena is further away than an overnight drive but it's fanfiction so it really bothers you… pretend Penny did 140 m/p the whole way.**

**-Tjay M :D**

_Please review._

_hi Bobby O. the cutie pie! _


End file.
